1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing control apparatus for dividing stream data, for recording divided stream data on plural storage units, and for continuously reproducing the divided data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of recording and reproducing digital broadcasting programs or the like, sometimes, the free space of one storage unit is insufficient therefor. This may cause a demand for storing digital broadcasting programs over plural storage units.
Also, in recent years, many visual devices each having an interface based on IEEE 1394 standards have appeared. For example, digital video recording can be performed among plural devices by connecting devices, which have tuner functions, to device having digital recording functions.
Hitherto, there have been disclosed techniques of storing continuous video data over plural storage units (see JP-A-2002-298501, JP-A-2001-318881, JP-A-2002-359794, and JP-A-2003-199012).